ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temporary Weakness
}} Belkar goads Roy into action. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: He's really dead, then? He's really a…a vampire? Belkar: Yeah. Really—really. Filled up his tank on my blood before he took off with Malack. Roy: This is it, isn't it? Roy: This is us losing. This is what us losing looks like. Haley: Roy, it's OK. It'll be OK. Haley: I went through the same thing when Xykon killed you. It seems really bad, but we can fix it. Roy: Oh yeah? Can you resurrect people?? Because I can't! I wonder if anyone we know can—oh! Durkon can. Roy: Maybe we can ask him nicely if he'd like to drive a stake through his own heart for us, too. Haley: He's not the only cleric in the world, Roy. Roy: He might as well be! You searched for one who could do it for months and came up empty. Roy: We don't have months, Haley. We don't have days. Roy: Hell, we might not even have hours. Roy: The Linear Guild is breathing down our neck, and Xykon is going to be right behind them, as soon as he finds his phylactery. Roy: And as of right now, we don't even have any spellcasters! Elan: Roy, I'm a spellcaster. Roy: YOU DON'T COUNT!! Roy: And if Durkon is a vampire now, the goddamn Linear Guild is stronger than ever. Roy: If we manage to destroy their high-level vampire cleric, they can just be like, "Oh, no problem—'we have a spare'!" Roy: This whole mission is a total disaster. Roy: Why did I think I could do this? I hear the world needs saving, and I just assume that I'm the guy to do it? Roy: Who does that? What kind of ego trip was I on? Roy: Maybe…we should retreat. Try to get the word out about what's going on and let someone more qualified handle it. Roy: At this point, we're probably going to all die here if we keep going—looking for some stupid gate in the middle of nowhere. Roy: And I led you here. Roy: I led Durkon to his doom. Roy: You were all better off when I was still dead. Belkar: Hey, uh, quick question: Belkar: If I'm experiencing intense nausea right now, do you think that's due to the blood loss— Belkar: —or because your whining is making me want to puke? Haley: Belkar, I don't think this is the best time for— Belkar: No, no, I think I have something to say to Captain Wallow-Pants here. Belkar: Do you have any idea how bloody useless we were while you were taking your dirt nap? Belkar: The redhead can't lead anyone out of a wet paper bag, and I almost vomited myself to death because you weren't there to keep me from doing something stupid. Belkar: And the other half was just as bad, from what I hear. Belkar: Elan couldn't see past some lame subplot, Durkon sat on his thumbs, and I think the elf almost went nuts. Belkar: So you're gonna pussy out now and "sound the alarm?" Sure, whatever. Belkar: I mean, that bell got rung when a billion hobgoblins stomped up and down on Hinjo's face. I don't hear the cavalry yet. Belkar: The get-the-hell-out-of-here part, though I can get behind. Belkar: Try to lay low. Bet you can hide on your ditzy girlfriend's cloud. Bring your sister, too. Belkar: And hey, maybe some other hero will pop out of nowhere to stop this Snarl thing at the last minute. Belkar: Who knows? It would probably make a better story than this one. Belkar: Of course, it would mean that your best friend got horribly killed for absolutely no damn reason at all. Belkar: Me, I'm a heartless little bastard. I can shrug that kind of thing off. Belkar: But you seem like maybe that might bother you at some point down the road. Roy is furious. Roy: You—You of all people— Roy: You have no right to— Beat. Roy: Fine. We keep going. Roy: Haley, look for traps. You two, behind us. Haley: What are we going to do if we find— Roy: I don't know yet! I'll think of something on the way. Now MOVE!! Elan: Geez, Belkar, I can't believe you said all that to Roy. Don't you think it was a little harsh? Belkar: Isn't that why you losers keep me around? Belkar: Hurting people is the only thing I'm good at. Trivia * During Roy's death, Haley led the Azurite Resistance who are now all dead, Belkar set off his Greater Mark of Justice which put him out of commission for a long time, Elan was the subject of a tragic unrequited romance with Therkla, Durkon waited aboard the ship with Hinjo, and Vaarsuvius thrice-leased his or her soul to the IFCC with disastrous consequences. External Links * 881}} View the comic * 277147}} View the discussion thread Category:Girard's Gate Destroyed